


Twin Challenges

by HockeyAddict77



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ice Bucket Challenge, M/M, Sabertooth - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, stingue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyAddict77/pseuds/HockeyAddict77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth are given the Ice Bucket Challenge by Natsu and while Sting refuses to back down, Rogue refuses to participate. Mix in two Ice-Make mages who don't like being in each other's company, a love interest and boom you have a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twin Challenges 1

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unedited, please let me know if you spot any errors it would be greatly appreciated. This was a prompt given to me by someone on Tumblr, so hopefully I made them happy. Enjoy my lovelies :)

"Sting you’re being stupid. This is stupid." Rogue grumbled irritably as Sting’s face continued to grow redder and redder as he blew air into the small hole of the blow up pool. Instead of replying Sting just glared up at Rogue from where he was crouched at the Shadow Dragon Slayer’s feet. Rogue continued to look down at his partner with an annoyed scowl on his face. Sting looked up to that disapproving face and plugged the barely inflated pool and sat up.

"What’s that face for? Natsu challenged us to do the ice bucket challenge so we’re gonna do it." Sting scowled at the grumpy Rogue. "Look even Lector and Frosch are doing it." Sting pointed a little farther away to where the two Exceeds had their own little swimming pools in the process of being blown up.

"I’m not doing it. It’s ridiculous." Rogue stated calmly. However it was not received well by Sting who immediately jumped up and confronted his partner.

"You are doing it. We were challenged and Sabertooth doesn’t back down from a challenge." He snarled in Rogue’s face, his blue eyes swirling with the anticipation of a challenge. Rogue grit his teeth and glared at his fellow Dragon Slayer, more than a little annoyed at the guild master’s immature behavior. Then again it was Sting he was talking about and while the blond had some maturity, seeing it was a rare occurrence. Sting smirked as he saw Rogue begin to accept his fate.

"Go make yourself useful and call up Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia and Juvia Lockser." Sting ordered and Rogue rose an eyebrow. A water Mage and two Ice-Make users, what was Sting planning? He wondered as he made his into the guild. As he entered the doors he felt a small tug on his leg and looked down to see his faithful Exceed partner with a big smile on its face. He gave Frosch a small smile before they walked in together to fulfill Sting’s request. 

Once the mages had been contacted and requested Rogue made his way back outside where the sun continued to beat down. As he grew closer to where Sting was outlined, Frosch left his side to go and play with Lector once more. Rogue watched the Exceed leave with a tiny, delicate smile on his face before letting it fall off his face and be replaced with a neutral expression and turned back around. Blue eyes stared at him intently as soon as his head turned and Rogue nearly popped out of his skin in surprise, not sensing his partner creep up on him. 

"Well damn this is a surprise, no one can ever seem to sneak up on you! I’ve done the impossible!" Rogue’s expression dropped into one of lost dignity as he watched his partner run all over announcing his victory. 

"They will all arrive tomorrow, though Gray and Lyon are both pretty pissed." Rogue reported on Sting was off his victory high. Sting snorted and waved it off. 

"No big deal, plus I’m sure they’ll get a kick out of what I have in store for them." Rogue’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance as Sting chuckled darkly to no one.


	2. Super sorry

So I've been meaning to update this story for awhile as it is obviously unfinished but have hit a major writers block and have become much busier. 

I do plan on finishing this though so no worries lovelies :) I do have another Stingue fic out which I believe to probably be the better of my two current works so you can check that out while you wait. 

Hopefully I will return soon with an actual update. I apologize profusely for this inconvenience.


End file.
